World's Semi-Finest
by killerbeemaster
Summary: Having lost their titles of Superman's true Cousin and as Robin the boy-wonder, Kara Zor-L and Tim Drake spend their days trying to figure out their place in the world. Soon their paths intertwine and the realize they have more in common than they thought.


**The Watchtower**

It's not often that The J.S.A, J.L.A, and Titans get together. Especially when you consider that if someone attacked all of us right now Plastic Man would be the most powerful hero on earth. But Superman thought it would good for all of us to meet and greet with each other after all the things we'd gone through recently. And Superman has this charm about him that guarantees you'll go along with any favor he asks of you. So now I'm here in the Watchtower living quarters, surrounded by other heroes from across the globe. I don't mind it much, let's me get back in touch with some old friends.

"So I heard you're no longer Robin?"

That's my old friend Bart Allen talking. He used to go by Impulse when we were in Young Justice together, now he goes by Kid Flash.

"Yep, I passed on the mantle." And by passed I mean I was stripped of. I was mad at first when Dick told me he decided to make Damian his new Robin. He said it was because he saw me as his equal, not as an apprentice. I understood what he was saying, but I was still mad. Not because of all the good times I'd had as Robin, but because I was scared Damian would tarnish the name Dick and I took so long to build. And even though he promised me he'd keep Damian in line, I still hoped the kid wouldn't do something to drastic.

"Guy must be good if Batman thinks he can fill your shoes." Bart said stuffing down some appetizers.

Watching him eat made me wish I had a super-speeded metabolism like he did.

"He's skilled enough for the job." When he's not decapitating people.

"So is this is your new getup?" Bart said pointing towards my costume. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Red Robin."

I couldn't ditch the Robin name, it meant too much to me. The costume was similar to my red and black Robin suit, only difference was now I wore a cap and cowl like Dick and Bruce.

"How original." Bart said as he grabbed another handful of food. "So where's Batman and this new guy? I don't see them anywhere?"

"You know Batman doesn't come to things like this."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure. For someone as antisocial as he his, I'm surprised you two got along."

"He's not that bad when you get to know him."

God, if only I could tell him that the man he knew as Batman, Bruce, was dead and that Nightwing now serves in his place. But that's a secret kept only between me and a few close friends and family members.

"He's the one that called me impulsive!"

"You are."

"I know that, but still he was always harsh on me."

"It's called tough-love Bart, and you needed it."

"You sound just like him."

"No I don't!"

"Okay, okay, you don't! But let's get off Batman." Bart said waving his hands, sweeping the topic from the air.

"So where are you now? Still in Gotham?"

"Nope, not anymore."

I needed to make a new name for myself as Red Robin, and for that I need a new base of operations.

"Picked anywhere yet?"

"I thought about New York, maybe San Francisco."

"You should come to Keystone. We can hang out, work together, it will be just like old times." Bart became happy at the idea as of him and me fighting alongside each other again.

"I don't think so. I work best on coastal cities."

"Okay..." Bart said. "Well the options open if you ever decide to take me up on the offer."

"I'll think about."

That's my way of telling Bart no. Don't get me wrong, I liked working with him; I just don't think I could stand operating out of hick town like he does.

"You mind if we sit here." Someone asked in front of us.

Both Bart and I looked up at the woman talking to us. It was Power Girl standing over us in all her costumed attire. I'm not going to lie, she did look good in it, and by good I mean amazing; but I couldn't imagine someone without the strength and fortitude of a Kryptonian rocking that armor. Behind her was a girl a little bit shorter then her in a black and white outfit. It was about as revealing as Power Girl's, a fact I saw Bart had picked up on.

"Go ahead." I said pointing towards the chairs they stood behind. The four of us now sat together at a table in the corner of the room.

"Thanks', Robin." Power Girl said pulling out her and her friends chair. As the two of them sat down Power Girl introduced us.

"Robin, Bart, this is my friend Terra." Power Girl pointed towards the cheery black haired girl.

"Nice to meet you, Terra." Bart and I said.

"Same here!" Terra squealed from her sit. "I can't believe I'm meeting heroes like you. Especially you, Robin."

"Why _him_ especially? I have just enough street cred!" Bart said defensively.

He liked to think he was as popular as me, but there's a reason people called me the boy wonder.

"You can call me Red Robin, Terra"

"Why Red Robin?" Power Girl asked placing her elbows on the table as her blue-gloved hands held up her head.

It was strange watching her. I'm used to being on guard, always being on alert incase of any immediate threat. But I noticed how she always seems to relax easily around others, as if she's not afraid someone's about to point a gun at her head.

"My pal here's no longer a sidekick." Bart said slapping me on my back. "He's now a fully-fledged hero."

I wasn't before?

"That explains the new costume." Terra said looking over me, "It looks good on you." She gave me thumbs up.

"I don't know," Power Girl said looking at me with her blue eyes; I swore she was trying to look over my head with X-ray vision. Fortunately all of my masks are protected against that sort of thing. "I'm not a fan of the cowl. I liked the domino mask better; gave you this boyish charm." She gave me a slight smile.

"Yeah, Robin! We miss your boyish charm." Bart rubbed the top of my head as he chuckled.

"But I can understand where you're coming from." Power Girl said. "There's times I'd like to change up my costume too."

"Why? It's perfect." Bart said. Ever since the two girls had sat down Bart was giving it his all not to look down at Power Girls chest. But even with his fast reflexes me, and Power Girl, had noticed he'd given it a few glances."

"Says the guy who's ogled my breasts ever since I got here." Power Girl shot Bart a look that would freeze hell over.

"I-I-I-" Bart stammered as his face lit up to match his red hair.

"First time I've seen him lost for words." I said with a small laugh. "Sorry about that, Power Girl."

"It's okay." Power Girl said giving me a quick smile. "Even Man-Flash has wandering eyes."

"Well they are kinda out there in the open…" Bart murmured.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that." Power Girl said.

"Bart, shut up." I gave him my best Batman stare. I still haven't mastered it, but with Bart it gets the job done.

"So why aren't you in Gotham chasing after the Riddler or Two-face or someone? You bat-guys always seem too busy for stuff like this." Power Girl chuckled.

"I'm not operating out of Gotham anymore. Too many bad memories."

Power Girl raised an eyebrow at that remark. But she knew how secretive I am and didn't dwell on the subject. She's spent enough time around Bruce to know that we don't usually discuss personal matters often.

"So where are you now?"

"I've been wandering the East coast for a little while trying to find someplace to operate."

"I keep telling him he should come to Keystone." Bart interrupted.

"Keystone? " Power Girl asked with disbelief, "What's there to do in Keystone?"

"There's a lot to do!" Bart exclaimed.

"Like what?"

"…..I just need to think about for a while, okay?"

It seems Power Girl and I share a disinterest in the Midwest.

"You should come to New York." Power Girl said, "We could use a smart detective in-town. Some Brains to go alongside our Brawn."Power Girl and Terra jokingly flexed their muscles.

"You know I can handle myself in a fight too."

"That's cause you haven't faced someone like me." Power Girl gave me a poke in my side. She always was the playful type. Probably the reason Bruce didn't like to work with her.

"Well maybe I should head to New York. Show you how we do things in Gotham."

"Or!" Bart interrupted, "You could come to Keystone." When he realized no one was listening to him he went back to eating his appetizers.

"I'd like to see that." Power Girl said to me with a grin. "But make sure you don't bring any Arkham crazies on your way in."

"I wouldn't worry about that. You should just worry about keeping up."

"Big words from the former boy-wonder."

"I'm not afraid to put my money where my mouth is. I've trained and studied from the best."

"Well junior detective, just give the J.S.A a call and we can set a meet-up. Then you can show me what you got."

"It would be my pleasure." I extended my hand and we both shook on our deal. Even with armored gloves I still felt the pressure she exerted on my hand. Not enough to cause pain, but just enough to show she wasn't afraid of competition.

"Can't wait to hear from you." Power Girl looked at the clock in the room. "Excuse us, guys. Terra and I have some things to and need to head off." She gestured towards her friend and the two of them got out of their chairs.

"It was nice meeting you two!" Terra said.

"Same here." Bart said dully as he chewed his food.

"See you soon, Power Girl." I said determinedly.

She gave me a playful smile as the two of them walked out of the room. Settling down I noticed Bart was giving me a suspicious look.

"What?"

"You know what." Bart said with his mouth full. "You were flirting with PG."

"You mean Power Girl?"

"_No_, Super-Girl!... Yeah I mean Power Girl!" Bart quickly chewed his food.

"What makes you think that?"

"The way you two were looking and talking with each other. Egging one another on."

"I was just being a little competitive. That's how friends act, Bart."

Right? I mean... was I really flirting with her? You know I won't lie, I think Power Girl is attractive. But a girl like her could have any guy she wants, what we she want with a guy like me?

"Okay, Detective. If you guys weren't flirting, then why are you going on a date?"

"Date? Do you mean us patrolling together? That's not a date."

"For people like us it is!"

"So you're saying all those times Superman and Batman went out patrolling together they were just going on dates?"

"Hey, I'm not one to judge someone's gender preference."

I gave him a smack on the back of the head for that.

"Ow!" Bart said rubbing the part of the skull I hit.

"Why are you even bringing this up? Are you interested in her or something?"

"No, No, No." Bart said shaking his head. "I don't like chicks who can throw me into the Sun."

With Bart that was an actual possibility.

"I just think you should be careful, Robin." Bart said in a caring tone that he rarely showed. "Like I know you've faced a lot of stuff in Gotham, but…"

"But what?"

"But… the people Power Girl goes up against…. they aren't knife-wielding murderers like the Joker or Deathstroke. They're planet destroyers."

What Bart was saying made sense. While I'd say Batman and me and the rest of the batfamily have been able to stand up with and fight alongside all the other heroes, there is a power difference that separates our foes from the likes of theirs. I mean Jason Todd was killed by the Joker. The Joker. Someone minuscule compared to the likes of Doomsday or Darkseid. People who have bested greats like Superman and Wonder Woman. But even if Bart doesn't think it, I know how to pick and choose my battles.

"Bart," I said grabbing his shoulder, "Don't worry. It's not like I'm taking a boom-tube straight to Apokolips."

"I know, I know" He said reassured. "Just watch out. Power Girl and all them other kryptonians are nice guys, they just attract real badies. And the last thing I need is another best-friend dying."

That was the first time he had brought up the death of Superboy since it happened.

"Bart, what happened to Connor isn't gonna happen to me. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that, you know."

"I'm counting on it."

Taking my hand off his shoulder I check the clock on the wall and realize what time it is.

"I'm sorry, Bart. I got to be somewhere tonight."

"You're leaving me too? Who am I suppose to talk too? Manhunter?"

"I'm sorry. I just have to go see somebody before I pack up and leave Gotham."

"Sure, Sure, leave me. You all do eventually."

"I'll be in touch."

The two of us waved goodbye to each other and I headed off to the teleporter room. I didn't lie to Bart, there's somebody I got to see before I go.

Someone I haven't seen for a while.

My dad.


End file.
